The Price of Passion
by SORA-2-KA
Summary: Two familiar faces are hold-up in the woods, when things get a little frisky. A one-shot smut.


_Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writting. It's a one-shot smut, so enjoy and lets get plenty of feed back please. Thanking you muchly ^_,^_

~*~

**T **h e **P** r i c e **O** f **P **a s s i o n .

~*~

The moon was full and there was a cool breeze kissing the treetops causing them to wave casually down at a small log cabin, hand built in a round clearing hidden within the protection of the forest trees. A familiar two figures, bathed in the moonlight next to a small campfire.

One was a young boy, roughly dressed in torn jeans and a tight black t-shirt, his black fringe tickled his forehead gracefully in the breeze, and his dark eyes reflected the light of the moon as he gazed up at the stars.

In his arms, a young girl of about the same age if not a little older, lay on her side staring into the campfire as it danced in front of her. She wore small denim shorts and a yellow vest-top, her fiery red hair tied less than neatly into a side pony-tail. She couldn't remember when she last felt this safe, they had been on the move for so long and this cabin...this entire forest was so peaceful this time of night. The soothing sound of the crickets, only broken by the cracking of the fire as it fought off the darkness around them, taming a small circle of warmth in which the two teens could be together, away from the world.

"I wish we could stay here forever," the boy sighed, before rolling his head so that it rested on the girls, soft strands tickling his face, inhaling her fresh scent.

There was a pause before the girl answered. "Why can't we?...I mean they haven't found us yet, and there's no way we can go back to the city." She said in the hope that he would agree with her, but knowing that her chances were slim.

He rose slowly onto his elbow and looked down on her. "Your right, we can't go back..." She rolled onto her back and looked longingly up into his eyes, her heart almost skipped a beat, was he really going to agree with her? Could they really stay? "But we've been here for five whole days already. It won't be long before they find us, somebody is bound to figure it out, and this cabin didn't just build itself you know."

She knew what was coming but hearing him say it brought the reality of there situation home. "I suppose...I mean you know what happened last time they..." At this the boy broke off eye contact and looked down at the floor as if he were too ashamed to let his eyes meet hers. "...We barely got away with our lives" She finished, her own emerald eyes mimicking his shame and sadness.

"You don't have to tell me!" The boy said more harshly then he meant to as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the night sky "I was there..." He continued "...I saw it all first hand, and they're getting stronger every time they catch up to us"

At this the girl reached a comforting arm around the boy's body and squeezed him hard. "It's okay, you did everything you could" She said this slowly, carefully as if she had said it many times before and was still trying to make it sink in. She lifted herself up to re-establish eye contact with him "It's not your fault." She repeated even slower to the boy. At the same time she saw the boys eyes flood with tears, he held them back not daring to show weakness in front of her. He had to stay strong.

She was looking straight at him so he turned away and rose slowly to his feet careful not to let her see him wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I think I'll call it a night…" He muttered quietly as he shifted awkwardly around her and headed for the cabin.

Suddenly, he felt a hand in his. She pulled him back as she stood up by the side of him. "Yeah, me too. I'm getting a bit chilly," she lied smoothly. It was still very warm for that time of night and the cooling breeze was only too welcome upon their skin "…we could both do with an early night," she added when his gaze was questionable.

They moved slowly over to the entrance and creaked the door open revealing a small room, dimly lit by a single oil lamp hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Against one wall stood a wooden table with two chairs and a pair of slate tablets resembling table mats at either end. Against the opposite wall was a small wooden bunk on which both of them had set up their sleeping bags and placed their rucksacks at the headboard to act as pillows.

Against a third wall, there were three small cupboards resembling the ones they were used to seeing in the more modern homes of the city which were topped with counters designed for holding small appliances, and preparing food. These however were not filled with the lavish foods of the city, but instead contained only a few unlabelled tins and a small cooking pot. On top of these cupboards was a wooden box filled to the top with various sticks and twigs as if someone had tried to create an artificial nest. Next to this box were five small red and white balls.

The boy walked over to the box and brushed some of the twigs and leaves aside to reveal a small yellow mouse-like creature. Roughly the size of a basketball the creature had black ears and paws with a tail in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"How is Pikachu tonight?" The girl piped up from the corner of the room, in as delicate a voice as she could manage.

"He's getting stronger...Slowly" The boy placed a green and white jacket over the creature as he said this and walked over to the bed where the girl was now sat.

"Ash...What happened..." She paused "...It really wasn't your fault"

"Misty, what do you know?!" He snapped now raising his voice turning back towards the table and placed his hands upon it as he felt his eyes swell once more with tears. He grits his teeth and fights back the tears as hard as he can, nails scraping into the grain.

The girl took in a deep breath and paused. "Ash…" She said finally taking a small step towards him. "Pikachu will recover..." She took another step towards him "...You can't keep blaming yourself" She finished, now only inches away from him.

He tensed gripping the table with his fingertips "Well who else is there?" He asked angrily, one of the tears trickling down his cheek. Stopping at his chin momentarily to take in the scene before dropping onto the surface of the wooden table, sinking into the wood. If only his troubles would vanish as easily.

"You did everything you could, you can't keep blaming yourself Ash" She placed a hand softly on his shoulder, and she felt his back sag as he relaxed slightly. "After all, it's only because of you that we've gotten this far." She began to rub his shoulder soothingly.

"But we could've...we nearly..." The tears were now too much to hold back and began flooding down his face. "We almost...Died." He forced out on a broken whisper.

"But we didn't," She said soothingly. "We're here, and we're together," She pulled Ash around to face her wrapping her arms around him.

A few moments past while Ash sobbed quietly into Misty's shoulder before he wiped away his tears. "Your right..." He said "...We are together, we are alive… for now at least." In an instant Ash span around, dragging the girl with him. He slammed her hard against the table.

She let out a loud moan as her backside hit the table, but before she could resist she found Ash's lips in contact with hers. She tried to push him away out of sheer surprise but he only kissed her harder. She pulled him back towards her and forced her tongue into his mouth caressing his. She found her hands rubbing his chest, wrapping themselves around him as she submitted to him. Wanting nothing, but him.

He lowered his hands, stroking her back as he went, stopping them only to grab harshly at her ass and she let out another moan. She bit his bottom lip and he squeezed her harder. She grabbed at his t-shirt. The urge was too much. She pulled back just long enough to rip it over his head, and he did likewise to hers.

They re-connected once more, this time their bare flesh rubbing against each other. The friction was too much to stand, she grabbed at his chest as he begins to fumble at her bra. She digs her nails into him and he thrusts his crotch into her and begins grinding rhythmically against her.

Finally he manages to release her bra, and flings it to the floor. Placing one hand on her breast, he releases his mouth from hers, and bites her neck playfully. Then he kisses at her collar, on her pulse and slowly down and onto her free breast.

She begins to undo the buttons on her shorts in anticipation of what was to come. He bites gently at her nipple and teases it with his tongue. She lifts herself up and slips her shorts off incidentally grinding onto his shaft and sending pleasurable shivers down both of their bodies.

He pushes her back so that she is lying on the table. His tongue dances around her navel and then down to the lip of her underwear. He nips at them, and stretches them back, pulling them down a little. He stretches them further before he releases them and the elastic snaps back playfully onto the top of her slit causing her to let out a loud gasp and a moan.

He pulled his head back, brushing his cheek against the inside of her leg as he went, and kisses the inside of her leg slowly getting closer to where she wants him to be. He bites again at her underwear and this time pulling them right down her legs and over her feet. He looks up at her as he moves back between her legs and she reaches her hands towards him pulling his head back down to her using her underwear like reigns.

He releases his grip on them and begins kissing just above her as he reaches one hand round her and squeezes at her left cheek, and the other slides up her body and begins to caress at her breast.

He slips out his tongue and pulls it slowly around her lips. He can hear her breathing changing, becoming more rapid, as she runs her fingers through her hair becoming more restless. He dips his tongue into the bottom of her slit and licks all the way upwards massaging her opening as he goes. He draws his tongue out as he reaches the top and kisses her, sucking gently he pulls her flesh into his mouth, as he replaces his tongue inside her, thrusting it shallowly, teasing her with what was to come.

He pushes his tongue up under her clit, and hooks it back into his mouth. He sucks at it softly, causing her to let out a moan, pulling it between his teeth. Her moaning intensifies as he bites very gently at it grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh.

Her legs tighten around his head. She let out another loud moan and then gasped as he tightened his teeth slightly around her. Finally, after an almost scream like moan, he released his grip on her and rose to see her back arched and her neck drenched in sweat.

She lurched forward, pushing him back against one of the cupboards, kissing him much harder than before. Her hands find themselves running down his chest to his jeans, it takes her a few moments to release the button and unzip them, and she rips them to the floor taking his boxers with them and kneeling. She grabs harshly at his butt cheeks as she leans in wrapping her lips around him, teasing the tip. She begins sliding her mouth slowly back and forth leaving behind a fine layer of saliva.

Ash places his hands on her head running his fingers through her hair, he lets out a loud gasp of surprise as, out of nowhere, she relaxes her throat and takes him in deeply, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, sucking harshly. Ripping out a keening moan from his throat.

She continues to move rhythmically, again taking the whole thing her nose buries in tight black curls as she moans around his shaft, sending vibrations.

He can feel himself nearing, but she knew the signs, and after a few more moments of vigorous sucking she rises and lifts one knee onto the top of the cupboard behind him.

He doesn't hesitate. He slams her into the nearest wall and thrusts himself into her and she lets out a scream of excitement. "YES!" she pants, "HARDER!"

He does as he is told and forces her back over to the table, as she wraps her legs around him, forcing herself down onto his thick manhood. Slamming her down harshly on the top of the table, Ash wastes no time in setting up a rough, harsh pace. Reminding them both they were alive. She lets out a yell as she makes contact with the hard wood, and he thrusts himself forcefully back into her again and again. Over and over. Getting faster and faster.

Eventually he feels himself slowing, his thrusts becoming uneven.

She can feel it too. "Oh no, you don't" she says playfully in his ear, as she wraps her arms around him. She rolls over and lies him flat against the table.

Ash lets out a shout of surprise at this unexpected move. She begins riding him so hard that he can hardly stand it, but her eyes are rolled back and she continues to moan at him, he can feel himself nearing again as she continues.

Ash grips her ass again and she squeals in delight. Loving the rough treatment.

She is already screaming with pleasure as he feels himself begin to cum inside her, and the screaming gets louder as he unloads himself fully, riding out his orgasm. She follows soon after with a broken scream of his name. She leans over him, kissing him softly, lovingly before her arms give out and she collapses on him. Exhausted.

He kisses her head as she clings to him, almost like she was too afraid to let go. He gazes out of the window, hearing her breath even out, letting him know she had fallen asleep. He held her tighter glancing at the bundle of twigs as a few tears fell down tanned cheeks.

They were on the run, fearing for their lives. Pikachu was already hurt, they'd barely made it this far.

That… Was the price of their passion.

X___________________________________________________________________________________________________________X


End file.
